The Legend Of LakeClan: A New Moon
by Little.Dead
Summary: Pashpaw is new to the forest. What will he do when he discovers his role in saving the clans? [First story ever] [Be kind]
1. Prolodge

_**((This story will no longer be updated. It is the first piece of writing I ever wrote, and I thought it would be good to post it here. Keep in mind, there will be no sequel.))**_

THE LEGEND OF LAKECLAN: A New Moon

_A storm,  
More powerful then the greatest Warrior  
Will cause a former kittypet to pay his life's debt in a way only he could.  
The end is near; young LakeClan  
The End is near._

**LAKECLAN:**

LEADER- Fernstar- Pale ginger she-cat with a black face APPRENTICE; PASHPAW DEPUTY- Greenheart- Brown tabby tom 

**MEDICINE CAT- Sunnycloud- Golden she-cat **

**APPRENTICE; COLDPAW**

**WARRIORS-**

**Dragonblaze-Black tom with a gray tail, face and paws**

**Finalember- Black tom with a single red stripe **

**APPRENTICE; BLACKPAW**

**Daisytail- Pale ginger she-cat with darker flecks**

**Cheetahfur- Golden she-cat with black flecks **

**APPRENTICE; TORNADOPAW**

**Silverwind-White she-cat with silver paws and tail**

**APRENTICE; FLASHPAW**

**Windypool- Gray-blue she-cat **

**APPRENTICE; LEAFPAW**

**Lionclaw- Ginger tom with golden paws and neck**

**Luckyfoot- Orange tabby she-cat with a brown front paw **

**APPRENTICE; BIRDPAW**

**Foxeye- Ginger tom**

**Brownfur- Brown tom**

**Fieldheart- Tabby tom**

**Grayfur- Silver she-cat **

**APPRENTICE; SHORTPAW**

**APPRENTICES-**

**Pashpaw- Brown tom with orange paws and tail**

**Tornadopaw- Gray tabby tom**

**Flashpaw- Bright gold tom**

**Birdpaw- Silver she-cat**

**Blackpaw- Black tom with a white back, tail and paws**

**Leafpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Shortpaw- Small off-white colored tom with half a tail**

**Coldpaw- Blue-gray she-cat with a black face**

**QUEENS-**

**Waterfruit- White she-cat with a brown streak (Kits Shortpaw, Ferretkit, Badgerkit, Riverkit)**

**Honeyflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat (Kits Leafpaw, Blackpaw, Lightkit, Twinkit, Hunterkit)**

**ELDERS-**

**Icicleclaw- White and gray she-cat**

**Forestplant- Brown tom**

MARSHCLAN 

**LEADER- Purestar- White tom with darker flecks**

PRAIRIECLAN 

**LEADER- Tangledstar- Spotted golden-brown tom**

**DEPUTY- Muddytail- White warrior with a brown tail**

STONECLAN 

**LEADER- Pondstar- Light brown tom with a silver tail**

**DEPUTY- Huntingclaw- Pale ginger tom with a brown face and paws**

PROLOGUE: 

Lighting stroked the once gentle skies above the Lakeclan camp as their leader, Fernstar, struggled to speak the ancient words.

"I, Fernstar, leader of Lakeclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. And I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

The young cat beneath the great leader was pure black, almost useable in the stormy dusk light. A red streak ran down his back, giving him the appearance of a beaten badger.

"Finalpaw," The leader continued, her voice full of pride, though she strained to be heard over the rain and thunder. "Do you promise to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Finalpaw let his voice be heard. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Finalpaw from this moment on you will be known as -" But as she spoke, a cry of thunder rumbled through the assembled cats, making her words come out as: "Finalember."

As the Lakeclan cats praised the young warrior, and called him by his new name: "Finalember", he couldn't help but notice the confused expression on his leader's face. Was Finalember his true name?


	2. One

CHAPTER ONE: 

"Run, Kittypet, run! Run like the mouse you are!" A brown and orange tom raced off toward the Twoleg Nests. Three huge cats were gaining on him. "C'mon, why must we go through this?" He mewed as he lept up a tree.

One of the cats slowly pulled himself upward, and finally onto the kittypet's branch. The large wild cat strongly padded toward his prey, forcing the younger cat to back off to the edge of the branch.

"Get off my territory!" The wild cat snarled. He moved closer to the kittypet, but didn't hear the weak branch crack and begin to brake. "Get off! Or we'll _both _fall!" The kittypet warned. But the wild cat ignored him and simply crept closer.

A loud crack signaled the branch couldn't hold them anymore, but it was to late, and the two cats fell to their doom.

Luckily, the kittypet pushed out of the fallen branches and stared at his offender. Not only was he bleeding, but he wasn't breathing either. The two other cats stared at the fallen tom, and one snarled, "The kittypet killed Bonytail!" before rushing off into the bushes.

The sound of a calling Twoleg made the kittypet jump. "Sei! Sei!" It called, but before he could rush of to meet it, a cat meowed behind him. "What is this about one of my noble warriors being killed by a _kittypet_?" The she-cat spat the last word as if it were a gross piece of prey.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! He was on the branch and it-it just snapped!" Sei mewed as the she-cat came up to the dead body of her friend. "I see." She meowed, stopping Sei before he mewed any more. "Bonytail was one of my bravest warriors…." She mourned, dipping her head in sadness. _I think you mean dumbest!_ Sei thought.

The she-cat turned to him. "This means I'm short of one warrior. Every soul counts in my Clan. I am Fernstar, leader of Lakeclan, if you do not join me, you will owe me one cat. Would you dare to refuse?" She asked him in a very serious manner.

Sei looked up at her with pure confusion in his yellow eyes. But he had no choice. "I will. I will join Lakeclan." He mewed, having no idea of what he was getting into. "Good." Fernstar mewed. She took a long look at him. "From now on you will be known as Pashpaw, because of the way your pelt reminds me of a PashLeaf in fall." Pashpaw gulped at the sound of his new name.

_This could take some getting used to._ He thought wearily as he fallowed his new leader into the brush. He took one last long look at the life he was leaving behind, and as the view disappeared, Pashpaw felt like he was completely lost in this new world. _You're under a new moon, now Sei. I mean Pashpaw!_


	3. Two

CHAPTER TWO: 

Pashpaw hurried along to catch up with the other two cats. One, Fernstar, was a golden she-cat with a black face. The other two were black; one was black with a red stripe while the other was black with a huge white spot on his pelt. The white and black one looked to be about Pashpaw's age and size. But the red striped one looked several moons older.

"Pashpaw," Fernstar mewed, braking Pashpaw's train of thought. "This is Blackpaw, another apprentice." She gestured with her tail to the smaller cat. "And this is Finalember, one of my warriors." Finalember simply mewed a quick "hello" without even taking a look at Pashpaw, while Blackpaw raced up to him. "Hi! I'm Blackpaw! Finalember's my mentor." He meowed quickly, as if he had something important to do right after he mewed it.

"Oh, hello." Pashpaw replied. "What's a mentor?" He asked Blackpaw. Blackpaw looked bewildered at the fact that Pashpaw knew nothing mentors. "A mentor is given to an apprentice, they're warriors, which is what we're training to become. They'll teach us everything we need to know."

"Oh." Pashpaw answered, still confused.

"Don't worry, everything will become clear once we reach the camp." Many weak looking trees with branches that seemed to be crying lined the cats' path as they padded through the sweet-smelling forest.

"Ahh! Here we are! Home, sweet home!!" Blackpaw finished as they burst through the bushes and into a clearing. Almost immediately, Fernstar lept up unto a mountainous rock and called out:

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath the Highstone for a clan meeting."

Cats appeared from various dens in bushes and low-lying trees. One of the cats caught Pashpaw's eye, she was a blue-gray she-cat with a green gaze. She was the most beautiful thing Pashpaw had ever seen.

She took a quick look at him, a puzzled expression on her face. "That's Birdpaw." Blackpaw simply mewed as he sat down by the Highstone. Pashpaw fallowed him and took a tentative seat.

"My, cats. As you may already know, Bonytail is dead." Several shocked gasps and whispers came from the crowd of cats, but some merely dipped their heads in sadness. "But, I do not have all bad news," She pointed to Pashpaw with her tail. "This is the cat that caused Bonytail's death." All eyes turned to the lone kittypet. "His name is Pashpaw." Finalember narrowed his eyes at Pashpaw as all the cats hissed at him, while others cried out in rage. "Pashpaw will train under my guidance. I will be his mentor."

"Fernstar, are you mouse-brained!?" A brown tom yelled.

"No, Greenheart. Just the opposite. I know that now we are short of one warrior, so Pashpaw is naturally my first choice." She turned to him. "Pashpaw, this is Greenheart, Lakeclan's deputy."

"Hello, Pashpaw. I'm sorry about how I reacted. As Fernstar introduced, I'm Greenheart."

Pashpaw nodded and exchanged a "hello" with the deputy as Fernstar continued. "Pashpaw is now a member of our clan. Treat him the way you would like to be treated. This meeting is now over."


	4. Three

CHAPTER THREE: 

Pashpaw watched as the cats separated. Finalember suddenly trotted up and hit Pashpaw so hard he almost fell over. "Don't worry about him." Blackpaw whispered from behind him. "He doesn't like it when a cat not of warrior blood joins the clan. No one really knows why."

Pashpaw looked at his friend and nodded. _Everything will be so different now_, he thought as he looked around the camp. Cats, many of them, were mewing with no housefolk distractions.

No one calling you in for supper. No one keeping you locked in. No one feeding you gross food. This was different, everything was.

"Pashpaw, you okay?" Blackpaw broke Pashpaw's thoughts. "Yeah, Blackpaw. I'm fine. Just fine."

"C'mon, I'll show you the apprentices den." Blackpaw padded over to a fallen, hollowed-out tree and led Pashpaw inside. It was far bigger than he had imagined. Moss clung to the walls of the den, and in a corner was a clump of moss that looked like a bed.

"And this is where I sleep." Blackpaw continued as Pashpaw noticed the other clumps of moss, different scents coming from each.

"Of course, we must get our own bedding. As well as the Elders'."

"Elders?" Pashpaw asked, confused.

"Yes, the Elders are the oldest cats in the Clan. In Lakeclan there are only two, Icicleclaw and Forestplant. Don't worry," He added when he saw the worried expression on Pashpaw's face. "They're really nice. Icicleclaw will even tell you stories!"

As Pashpaw closely listened to what Blackpaw had to say, a third set of paws padded into the den.

"You, _kittypet_, have just won yourself a life-long nightmare!" Pashpaw whipped around to see none other than the beautiful Birdpaw yowling at him. "A_ kittypet_! Fernstar must be really starved for apprentices if she let the likes of _you _into the clan!"

"What did I do?" Pashpaw asked, confused.

"You were _born_, Pashpaw! You'll pay for what you did to my uncle! I promise it!" And with a single flick of her tail, Birdpaw had left the apprentices' den without so much as a goodbye.

"Wow." Pashpaw meowed after she'd left.

"Pashpaw snap out of it! If you want to fight with Birdpaw, you must have a major death wish!" Blackpaw warned. Pashpaw knew his friend was right. He had to pay attention if he ever wanted to be loyal to his new Clan.

The two friends left the apprentices' den just in time to see a beaten-up tom leap into the Camp. Fernstar immediately rushed up to him. "Flashpaw, what happened?"

"They're coming!" The tom cried frantically as cats rushed around to see what the matter was.

"Who's coming?" Fernstar pressed on.

"StoneClan!"


	5. Four

CHAPTER FOUR: 

The clan went silent as Flashpaw's warning rang throughout the clearing.

Finally, Fernstar spoke. "Flashpaw, where is Silverwind?"

Her voice was steady, but you could hear her panic ever so slightly. "I don't know. She was with me, and then I went off to hunt and smelt StoneClan, lots of them, near the Old Oak. So I ran back…."

Fernstar stared at the apprentice and then turned to her warriors, "Foxeye, Luckyfoot, Lionclaw I need you to go with Flashpaw to where the scent leads. Everyone else, brace yourselves."

"Wow! Three warriors to a patrol!" Blackpaw whispered in Pashpaw's ear. Surprisingly, Blackpaw didn't seem scared. Actually, he sounded pretty amused!

"Uhh, Blackpaw, shouldn't you be scared? This "StoneClan" sounds pretty tough…."Blackpaw looked at him as if he were crazy. "Oh, don't worry. Flashpaw just wants attention. He's always claiming as if Starclan sends him messages! Mouse-brained, huh?"

Pashpaw looked at his friend confusedly, "Starclan?" He asked, feeling like an idiot.

"Oh! I almost forgot, you kittypets never learned who Starclan was! Wow, do I have a lot to tell you!"

Pashpaw felt completely lost. His conscience had caught up to him. No matter how hard he tried he could not escape the fact that he did not belong here, with these wild cats, and he may never learn the ways of clan life.

Four cats gathered high atop a silvery-blue tree that shown in the moonlight cascading through the cave. The trees roots rapped around rocks, making perfect dens and caves. A silver pool sat in an old Hawk's nest, surrounded by four cats.

The first cat, a brown and white-spotted tom, looked into the pool with deep, brown eyes.

The second cat, a pure white she-cat followed the first by gazing into the pool's silver depths with her own, blue eyes.

A black and gray tom was the third of the group. He too stared down into the pool with wise yellow eyes.

The final cat was a ginger tom. He had green eyes, which were deep in thought, as he scanned the pool.

"Cats of Starclan, I welcome you to the Moonnest!" The first cat cried as more cats began to appear on the shadowy branches. "Here we will take notice of how our clans are doing!"

The cats yowled in agreement as the original four cats drank from the silvery pool. The second cat turned to the first and mewed; "Pinestar, would you like to tell us how your former Clan is coming along?" The she-cat's voice was calm, and her scent was deeply reassuring.

"Yes, Cloudstar, I would." Pinestar opened his brown eyes as he began to mew.

"LakeClan has lost one cat, as we know." The cats all turned to a gray tom sitting on the edge of the branch. "But they have also gained one cat, the young and promising, Pashpaw."

Cats cheered at the sound of the new cat's apprenticeship.

"But, Pinestar," The yellow-eyed tom asked. "Are you sure Pashpaw is of worthy blood? It's not that I doubt Pashpaw, but I was just wondering why Fernstar allowed a kittypet to join her Clan."

Shocked gasps rose from the crowd of cats as the word "kittypet" was spoken.

"I assure you, Oakstar, Pashpaw is more than worthy to join Lakeclan." The former leader turned to the last cat. "Flamestar, you have not spoken at all this meeting. Is something the matter?"

The ginger tom turned to Pondstar. "Oh, no. I was just wondering, what if a cat is of _too_ noble blood?"


	6. Five

CHAPTER FIVE: 

Pashpaw anxiously picked around in the bushes, trying to find a decent amount of moss for bedding. He was out with his mentor and leader, Fernstar, and his fellow apprentice Blackpaw. As well as his mentor, Finalember.

"You see Pashpaw, this is where Flashpaw _supposedly_ spotted StoneClan patrols. He has been known to lie a lot. Though, we still haven't seen any sign of Silverwind."

Once Flashpaw had returned to the Lakeclan camp after failing to prove StoneClan had entered his territory, he'd introduced himself to Pashpaw. Silverwind had been the poor cat's mentor.

Pashpaw sniffed the bushes out of curiosity; he could smell some familiar scent. But it was hard to identify.

Apparently, almost all Clan-cats can identify a LakeClan scent. Pashpaw wasn't even close. To be honest, Pashpaw had found training as an apprentice quite hard, confusing even. But he owed his clan a cat. He owed his Clan a warrior. And that's what he had to give.

"Pashpaw, make yourself useful and check behind that bush." Finalember called as Pashpaw came back to the valley.

Pashpaw padded up to Finalember and stared him in the face. "Last time I checked, my mentor was Fernstar."

Finalember hissed at the apprentice as Fernstar called out; "Pashpaw, he's a senior warrior, listen to him."

Pashpaw turned around swiftly and went over behind the bush. "Stupid Finalember. Why does he always think he can get his way?" Pashpaw mewed under his breath as he looked around.

"I don't know _what _Finalember was mewing about. There's nothing back here but a bunch of berries and leaves." Suddenly, a strange, incredibly unfamiliar scent whipped past Pashpaw's nose.

"What the…."

There was a rustle in the branches. And the strong scent of another cat.

Pashpaw gulped as he heard a loud sound behind him. "Who's there?!" He cried, whirling around.

"Pashpaw, it's just me." Blackpaw mewed. "You must've scared all the prey between here and FourTrees!"

"Sorry…." Pashpaw answered. "Are there any other clans in this valley?"

Blackpaw stared at his friend as if he had sprouted wings. "Of course, Pashpaw. There's MarshClan, led by Purestar, PrairieClan, led by Tangledstar and StoneClan led by Pondstar."

"Oh." Pashpaw mewed simply. Who could've thought there'd be _four _clans here?

"C'mon, Finalember found the moss, we have to go back now.


	7. Six

CHAPTER SIX: 

Pashpaw breathed heavily as dust clouded his pelt. His paws ached, and he was tired of dodging and swiping.

"Pashpaw, don't give up now! You've only just begun." Fernstar mewed. He was in the middle of a training session with her, and already he was worn out.

Apparently, all of the apprentices had to train with their mentors. It was supposed to help them become a warrior. Honestly, Pashpaw really didn't care if he became a warrior or not! But he owed it to the Clan. _His_ Clan.

"Now, Pashpaw, I want you to try and attack me from the side. Watch what happens." Pashpaw crouched and lept at his mentor. But she merely took a step back.

"To slow, my apprentice. In a fight, your enemy would not only dodge but attack you as well. You must always be fast and ready, Pashpaw. Now try again."

Pashpaw grumbled as he got back into a crouching stance. Summoning all his strength, he lept into the air, claws sheathed since this was merely training, and landed on the right side of Fernstar, throwing her off balance. But the great leader could not be taken down so easily, for she threw Pashpaw off of her and into a bush.

Slowly, Pashpaw pushed out of the brush, limping slightly.

Fernstar laughed as she swiped her tail playfully in front of him. "Oh, stop limping. You're fine!" Pashpaw wasn't so sure.

Perhaps it was simply because he had never trained like this in his entire life. It was strange, knowing that he had to train if he wanted to live. But he needed to protect his Clan. At whatever the cost may be.

Sighing, Fernstar looked at her apprentice. "It'll take a lot of work to get you made into a full Clan-cat. But I'm willing to help you. Not only because you owe me a cat, but also because I believe you could actually become a full-fledged warrior. Let's get back to camp. It's getting late."

Fernstar probably just guessed her apprentice needed a break. Pashpaw's entire life had changed from a pampered kittypet to a hardworking apprentice in a matter of hours. He had met Blackpaw, a good friend. Fernstar, his mentor and leader. Finalember, whom he did not understand by the least. Greenheart, a strong and hopeful deputy. And finally, Birdpaw, a beautiful she-cat that wanted to kill him.

A great group, really.

Almost as soon as he padded into the camp, Foxeye and Lionclaw raced up to meet with their leader. "Fernstar!"

"Yes, Foxeye?"

"It's Flashpaw. I don't know what he was talking about. I didn't catch one _whiff_ of StoneClan. We looked everywhere; there was no sign of them. Or Silverwind for that matter."

There was a long pause as Fernstar pondered this. "That's very…peculiar. Silverwind has disappeared. Was there any scent trail whatsoever?"

Foxeye shook his head.

"Pashpaw, you deserve a good rest, go to the apprentices den and take and take a nap."

Pashpaw padded off toward the apprentices den. He wished he could've heard what happened to her. Maybe he could try to track her down….

_Then it's settled! I'll gather up a couple apprentices in the morning and we can track her down!_


	8. Seven

CHAPTER: SEVEN 

Pashpaw slowly pushed himself to his paw early the next morning. His plan was to rouse up three other apprentices to search for Silverwind. Naturally, his first choice was Blackpaw.

"Blackpaw," He whispered, prodding the black and white tom with his paw. "It's time to get up."

Blackpaw stirred and yawned before looking up at his friend. "Hey, Pashpaw. Why so early?" He meowed slowly.

"We're going to look for Silverwind." Pashpaw answered.

Blackpaw lept to his paws. "Are you mouse-brained?" Bewilderment showed in the tom's eyes as he stared at Pashpaw in shock. "Just me and you? What if the dawn patrol catches us?!"

"They won't. And we won't be alone. As a matter of fact, I'm taking two other apprentices with me." Pashpaw answered determinedly.

Blackpaw took a long look at him. "Okay." He yawned.

Pashpaw nodded before padding up to where Birdpaw slept. He poked her with his paw, only to get lashed at by her tail. _Birdpaw wouldn't have wanted to come anyway_ Pashpaw told himself sadly.

Flashpaw lay sleeping on the other side of the den, if Pashpaw wanted to find Silverwind; Flashpaw would have to come too. As Pashpaw began to wake Flashpaw, he noticed Blackpaw leaving the den with a tortoiseshell-colored apprentice. Wondering who she was, Pashpaw quickly told Flashpaw that he had to get up and then followed his friend out of the apprentices' den.

Once outside, Pashpaw realized that the tortoiseshell apprentice with Blackpaw was a she-cat. She had the same blue eyes as Blackpaw, and looked to be his age.

"Pashpaw, I'd like you to meet my sister, Leafpaw." Blackpaw mewed. Leafpaw stepped forward and nodded to Pashpaw.

"Hello." She mewed slowly. Her eyes seemed full of a combination of tiredness and something he could not identify.

Soon enough, the four were heading out of the camp and into the forest. They ducked under branches and through bushes as Flashpaw led them to the place where he last saw Silverwind.

"Flashpaw, are you sure this is the way?" Leafpaw asked as she swirled out of the way of a sharp branch. "It seems like we're going around in circles."

_Indeed it does. _Pashpaw thought as he padded through the dense woodland.

"P…Positive!" Flashpaw answered hesitantly. He kept looking behind him, as if he felt he was being watched.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the branches, which caused Pashpaw to jump. "What was that?" Demanded the brown apprentice.

"Maybe it was Silverwind!" Leafpaw suggested, her voice poorly hiding the fact that she was scared.

Flashpaw sniffed the air. "Maybe not. I know my mentor's scent. She's not here." His voice seemed sad.

"No but that is!" Blackpaw choked. High up on the branches of an old oak tree, sat a lean, powerful looking black tom.


	9. Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT: 

Pashpaw stared up in awe at the strong-looking tom. He had bright yellow eyes and an amazingly dark black pelt.

"'Ello, kits." He simply mewed.

Blackpaw stared up at him angrily. "We're not kits, we're warrior apprentices. And you're an intruder! Which means we must either chase you off our territory, or kill you now!"

The tom nodded and licked a paw before meowing; "Kits, apprentices same thing." He lept of his branch to get right into the Clan cats faces. "'Name's Bandit." He hissed; eyes narrowed to slits.

Blackpaw growled and gritted his teeth. "You smell of rogue. So get off our territory, _rogue_, or we'll have to chase you off!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Bandit mewed sarcastically.

"That's it!" Blackpaw cried as he jumped toward the rogue. But Bandit merely ducked down, which sent Blackpaw flying onto a nearby bush. "Oh, c'mon. You can do better than that!"

Pashpaw looked worriedly at his companions. They all had shocked looks on their faces. Pashpaw gulped before turned back to the rogue. "Bandit, this territory belongs to Fernstar of Lakeclan. I ask that you leave. Believe me, next time I won't be the one asking."

Bandit seemed to ponder this before answering. "Fern_star_? My, has time flown by."

Pashpaw didn't understand.

"Well…let's just say I've had the pleasure to be acquainted to Fernheart before. I mean Fernstar! I swear I'm never gonna get used to that."

This time, it was Leafpaw who answered. "You…you met Fernstar?" She choked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes. A long time ago. When she was merely a warrior during the leadership of Pine-" But he was cut of as a vary angry Blackpaw lept out of the bushes, spitting out bits and pieces of leaves and twigs.

"This time I'm serious! Get off my territory!" Again, Bandit rolled his eyes and stared at Blackpaw with exaggerated bewilderment.

But just as Bandit began to speak, there was a nearby rustle, and the ginger-colored face of Foxeye. "What seems to be the…Bandit! Oh, hello. I've just seen Fernstar, would you like to meet with her?"

The black tom seemed to be relieved that at least someone knew who he was. "Yes, Foxeye, I very much would." And as the two toms turned to leave, Pashpaw noticed Blackpaw lagging behind, dragging his tail as he went.

Even before Pashpaw could ask what was wrong, Blackpaw started to explain himself. "I acted like a fool back there. I shouldn't have attacked Bandit like that. Who would have known he was a friend of Fernstars'?"

Pashpaw did not know what to say. Blackpaw, his best friend, was feeling like he'd done something horrible. Somehow, it made Pashpaw think of his accident with Bonytail. "You didn't know about Bandit, Blackpaw. He probably knew Fernstar before you were born."

The look Pashpaw got in return was heartbreaking. "Pashpaw, I attacked Bandit not because I didn't know who was, I attacked him because I _did_ know who he was."

Yet again, Pashpaw was completely clueless.

"I knew he was a rogue! An outsider Pashpaw! A loner! A just-I just can't let a rogue into LakeClan territory." Blackpaw paused and looked at the trees as if waiting for a leaf to fall before continuing. "A rogue cat killed mine and Leafpaw's father."

"Does Leafpaw know?" Pashpaw managed to sputter out of his shock.

"No." Blackpaw finished. He hurried ahead, motioning with his tail for Pashpaw to follow him.

It was only then Pashpaw realized that Flashpaw had not mewed a single word the whole time.


	10. Aftermath

AFTERMATH: 

Silver shadows danced around a gleaming star-filled lake. Sitting at the North of the lake was the wise Pinestar, former leader of LakeClan. His head was bowed, as if meeting a superior, but his tail was held high, giving him an odd disposition. His eyes were as bright as the Stars that simmered on his pelt. He placed a glittering paw forward into the pool, and instead of falling into its depths; Pinestar's paw touched the surface of water as if it was land.

He continued to pad out onto the water, until stopping in the middle and lapping up some of the smooth water.

Suddenly, he fell into the water with a loud "_Splash!_". The figures around the Lake moved faster, before they became nothing but a blur. Whispers hurried among them, fast as the wind carried news.

Then, as quickly as the great leader had fallen, he arose. Each pawstep sent a ripple across the water, as his perfectly dry pelt was left as it was before. The figures stopped moving, and as Pinestar reached the pool's bank his eyes returned to their normal brown state.

Pinestar turned to face the immensely large group of cats that watched him ever so intently.

"Cats of Starclan! I bring grave news that will affect the cats of every Clan. A terrible prophecy has come. Whether you are of PrairieClan, LakeClan, StoneClan or MarshClan, your fate is now sealed. Few cats will survive. This my friends, is The Coming Of The Storm!"

((Okay, maybe if I get a decent amount of reviews I'll make a sequel. But I made this a year ago, my inspiration has kinda left. Like I said, though, I'll think about it.))


End file.
